


Sky full of shooting stars

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux Smokes, Armitage Hux is So Done, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Oral Sex, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Armitage Hux, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You work for First Order and happen to be in a secret relationship with General Hux himself. When you find out some certain thing about your beloved man, you start to be seriously afraid of his life, and your own as well. Trying to come up with a backup plan, you show him all of affection and love he can get from you. Will the two of you survive the upcoming events?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux & Pryde, Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Enric Pryde/Reader, Finn/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. The affection

Soft, plate glass of long, metal table at which they sat shone in a light derived of a glowing sticks hanging under the ceiling.

Atmosphere was thick like a mist that could be cut with a sharp blade of knife. 

Kylo Ren stood on the head of the table, his back facing all the people gathered in the room.

Hux cleared his throat a little and looked around the room, his eyes landed on you. He sent you a little smile, just a brief curl of his narrow lips, and soon his glance moved to General Pryde. Hux sent him a frown. Hux's eyes were initially glued to your figure.

Behind the mask of always serious Hux's facade there was a pure panic rising in his guts. He knew that the information about the Resistance's spy among First Order was finally out but thanks to the force the identity of the said individual wasn't revealed yet.

The drilling glance of Pryde on Hux's face didn't help much in calming his nerves but those emotions were still under some kind of control of his. General Pryde was a real threat to Hux since Ren's accession to Supreme Leader.

"There's a spy among us," Ren roared. His voice was distorted by voice modulator from his mask. After these words Kylo threw the head of an alien who aided Resistance communicate with the aforesaid spy. "Me and Knights of Ren are going to hunt the scavenger down. And you better do fucking everything to find the traitor and cut their head off," Kylo snapped and left the room.

You swallowed hardly and shifted a little in your place which was instantly sighted by Pryde.  
"What are you all waiting for?! Back to work!," Gray-haired man shouted and got up.

"You could keep your voice leveled, Pryde," ginger-haired general muttered getting up from his chair. "You aren't the only one here. Y/N, please with me. We still have the stuff to finish."

Armitage made sure to pull you out from the range of other generals. Despite you being part of First Order, Hux hated to see you near anyone else but him.

You were walking along the wide corridor of the Ren's Star Destroyer. A desperate willingness to hug to Hux almost won with you but you stopped your inner needs when you spotted a group of stormtroopers walking right onto you from opposite side of the ship.

"General Hux," you referred to him formally enough to sound like a professional, "I'm afraid I'll have to excuse you though Allegiant General wants me on the bridge," your voice almost died down as soon as stormtroopers greeted both of you and passed you by.

"Deputy Y/L/N, I don't care what Allegiant General wants from you. Right now I require your help," he said with a frown and he growled at stormtroopers as they passed by.

Now, while being away from all other First Order scums he felt much calmer and safer but the fear was still settled deep down in his guts.

After making sure the corridor was completely clear, he leaned closer towards you.  
"I beg you, Y/N. Just stay with me."

Your eyes were focused on his.   
"You know it's impossible now," your voice was nothing more but a whisper. "If I won't comply, he'll shoot me without blink of an eye," you explained shortly and straightened your black shirt. "I can meet you in you chamber at night. You better get away from their sight now."

Your hand was placed on his shoulder where you gently squeezed.

Armitage didn't want to let you go, he was afraid to do so.

Hux was apprehensive of his and your life, yours was the most important to him. While his life was miserable since the day he was born and there was no time nor chance for any type of redemption for him, you never did anything bad to deserve the faith that might have encountered you just because of being with him.

In a desperate move, Hux cupped your cheeks and pulled you into a brief kiss. It was as gentle as touch of wings of a butterfly.  
"Just come back here, to me, do you understand, deputy Y/L/N?"

Hux watched you leave, his mind was racing in a frantic ways as he tried to somehow come up with an idea to save your life at least but to do so he would probably need some kind of miracle.

Reluctantly Armitage turned on his hill to walk away as well, yet this short moment of calmness was quickly broken by the sight of Pryde's face.  
Hux only wanted to return to his chamber at that time.

"General Hux," older man snapped viciously with a mischievous grin dancing in corners of his lips. "Why are you stopping my officer while she has a lot of things to perform yet?," Pryde asked lowering his voice and coming closer to Hux.

Hux forced himself to straighten his back, making sure to look as cold and unshaken as always, even if deep inside he literally was whimpering and begging for all of this to end.

"As far as I know, she isn't yours, Pryde," Armitage answered with his usual voice. "I keep my guard over her since she joined, so please, stop usurp control over mine units."

Pryde's devious eyes seemed to penetrate Hux's soul through-and-through.  
"Don't play with me, you fucking dirtbag. You're nothing like your father, he'd be ashamed of who you've become. I know more than you think, I'm a good observer," he whispered right into Armitage's ear when he stopped next to him. "And that pathetic slut, running around and answering to every call of yours? You think I'm blind? She's only useful when she's on her knees, isn't she?," He laughed darkly.

"If my poor scumbag of a father knew what or rather who helped his life come to the end, he would be more proud than ever before," Hux muttered looking at the older man. "And this slut, as you called her, is more useful around here than you ever have through your whole carrier."   
Hux smiled at another man, improving gloves on his pale hands. "I have my ways, Pryde, so call Deputy Y/L/N a slut again and I will gladly watch how your body dissolve in bacta tank just like old Brendol did. Hope I made myself clear."

"We'll see so soon who is gonna last longer," Pryde smirked Hux's words off and passed him by only to stop few steps further. "Remember, Hux, I keep my eyes on you."

After these words man left to bridge, leaving Armitage alone on the corridor.

\-------------------

The rest of the day was too hard for Hux. He shuffled into his room earlier than ever, happy like never before. 

The chamber gave him a lot of comfort as it was the only private place at the ship and this was what he needed after a day full of pretending.

Dropping off he heavy coat he marched slowly to take a shower.  
The whole process always was calming his nerves down and helping him relax, the simple sensation of the water running down his tensed back was a blessing.

After that, he walked to the bed, dressed only in the towel and flopped on it, comply exhausted from the troubles of the day and life in general.

Armitage got himself comfortable and checked the hour, looking at the time already made the feeling of excitement settled in his stomach.

Hux always looked forward to your arrival, it was a moment worth going through the whole mess called First Order.

Hour later, in the middle of the night, the door to his chamber opened.

You stepped in being clearly exhausted but you managed to sent him a soft smile.  
You grinned wider when Millicent jumped off the shelf to rub her sides against your leather boots.

A soft smile played on Armitage's lips while he watched the scene, he was often imagining something like this to himself, he was projecting another version of your common life, just not in such an awful place.

"She isn't the only one that is happy to see you, love," he said softly, sitting up on the bed properly, just the view of your body made him all warm inside.

Taking black blazer off you let out a hum.  
"Your face is shouting about rough day so I think not only mine was fucking awful," you stated and crouched to scratch Millicent's ear.

"Every day is a rough since the one I was born, Y/N," Armitage said, getting up from the bed.

He walked to you, wearing nothing more but a pair of black boxers. When he got close enough, his hands wrapped around your waist and he pulled you closer to himself.  
"My life is full of endless pain and suffer but there is a little ray of hope and happiness that shines in my bed every night," Armitage said, looking right into your eyes.

As soon as you climbed on your tiptoes, you placed a gentle kiss to his jaw.   
"Ruthless general in the streets, sweet, charming man in the sheets, aren't you?," You teased him wrapping arms around his neck and brushing your cheek against his. "I missed you so much. Pryde was talking to Ren as soon as he came back. Apparently it wasn't anything good, and I'm being afraid constantly, about you..."

Armitage purred and nuzzled to you, he never wanted to let you go. His arms tightened around you as he kept you close.  
"Of course he did, I am getting more and more worried about you, love. Your safety is important to me," Hux said as he ignored your words, his hand traveled to your cheek. "Let's just...," Hux stopped for a moment looking at you. "Let's get to bed, it's late and I really need you, Y/N."

"Oh, do you? Is my general in a need?," You whispered softly as your hand traveled to his nape where you gently scratched his skin with nails.

"Please, don't joke around, Y/N. Not tonight," his voice was a quiet beg.   
Soon he pulled you into a kiss full of all the wild emotions filling his soul.

As two of you were kissing, your hand traveled down to his lower back only to move on his crotch where you stroked him through material of his boxers.

Hux simply purred loudly into the kiss, despite his fragile-looking body he picked you up easily and walked back to bed with you.

Placing you gently on the mattress, he towered over you and pulled away.  
"I have no idea what I did to deserve you," Armitage hummed as his kisses moved to your neck and shoulder, they quickly changed into little bites.

Unbuttoning your shirt, you sent him a grin and let out a moan as he played with you.  
"You've trained me and seduced me, I might be mistaken with order," you chuckled softly watching his actions.

Your free hand slipped inside of his boxers where he grabbed his half-erected cock and pumped it few times.

Armitage growled and bit your neck particularly hard to make sure you won't forget it, then he looked at you.  
"I asked you something, didn't I? I am really not in the mood for your jokes, love," he said with a frown, removing your hand from his boxers, he started to place kisses down your chest and stomach.

You bit your lower lip as you observed him.

Truth was that being with him wasn't easy, him being a jerk most of times wasn't helping as well but somehow you managed to get along with Hux and vice versa. And you couldn't lie to yourself, his coldness and imperviousness were turning you on.

Hux quickly undressed lower part of your body and dove between your legs, placing them on his shoulders.  
His moves slowed, his skilled tongue circled your clit. Armitage wasted no time and soon three of his long, slender fingers slipped inside of you while he continued insult on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your back arched and head rolled back when you let out a loud moan of pleasure. Slipping hands into his ginger hair, you tugged on them lightly trying to pull his face even closer to your pussy.  
"Keep going and you'll make me cum here and now," you warned with a loud gasp.

He hummed against your clit, sending you some vibrations.  
"That's the whole point, don't you think, love?," Armitage looked at you briefly before returning to his work, his fingers started to move in and out faster, reaching deeper and deeper with every thrust.

With shaking hand you grasped the dating sheets of his bed, your other hand tightened the grasp on his hair.  
"Fuck me," you begged openly.

"You didn't listen to me when I asked you not to joke. So, now? You will lie here until you cum," he told you briefly, never stopping the movement of his fingers.

Feeling the extending sensation on your abdomen, you rolled head back and moaned.  
His name was the only thing to escape your parted lips as you rolled hips for more friction.

Soon, Hux could feel how your inner walls clenched around his fingers and your glistening juices started to flow out of your core, covering his fingertips.

"Now, you see? It wasn't so hard, love," Hux grinned and sat up, licking his fingers clean. "On your belly, ass up," Armitage ordered and got up from bed to remove his boxers.

Blush hit your cheeks out of sudden, you wasn't expecting this of him.

Armitage was a type of a man who loved to be in charge and you'd do whatever it takes to make your man happy.

You rolled on your belly and stack your butt up for him, shaking it a little.   
"Fuck me, general. I was dreaming about you for entire fucking day!," You encouraged as you grabbed his pillow to rest your breasts and head on it.

Armitage looked at you, lighting up a cigarette. He smacked your ass and released a cloud of smoke through his nose.  
"I don't know, you were a real brat today, love," he muttered, yet his hand traveled to his cock to stroke himself as he watched your naked body.

You rolled on our back and grimaced angrily as your glance slipped to his unleashed cock. Licking your lips you glared up at man.  
"General, your day was tough, so let your deputy help you relax properly. Shall I remind you how tight and wet this pussy is, and all this just for you?," You rolled on your belly again, shaking your butt again.

"Still, you were a fucking brat," man muttered before finishing his cigarette. Armitage joined you on the bed then. "And I hate when people disobey, Y/N."  
Hux grabbed your hips and suddenly pushed his hard cock deep inside of you, he started with a brutal pace, giving you zero time to adjust to him.

You thanked Force that you were laying on his soft pillow that muffled the loud scream which escaped your lips.

It was delicious feeling, burning pain mixed with raging desire. Your pussy indeed was still tight, even after all those nights you had spent with Hux in his chamber.

Hux grabbed your hair to pull your head back.  
"Oh no, you are so smart and brave, so you will let the whole place hear you," Armitage ordered wrapping your hair tightly around his fist to make your head stay in the place.  
Hux didn't slow down even a little.  
"Come on, not so funny anyome, huh? Better move this pretty hand and rub yourself before I break your wrist."

You licked your lips and moaned loudly. Hux's name rolled out of your lips few times before you licked two of your fingers. Your hand slipped between your parted thighs and you rubbed your clitoris viciously. Sensation was almost unbearable so you gasped with relief as you felt how wet you got for him.  
"Just like this, oh fuck!," You grunted in high voice and these words were followed by another moan.

Armitage growled, making sure to thrust as deep as it was only possible.  
"Now be a good girl for fucking once and cum for me," he stated right into your ear, pulling on your hair even harder.

You used all of your strength to get on your knees and roll your hips for him, allowing his shaft to penetrate your tight pussy as much as he wanted.  
You reached one hand back to wrap it around general's neck, and other grabbed his hand that was placed on your hip and moved it right between your thighs.

General smiled and kissed your arm.  
Not so long after his moves became sloppy and man slowed his pace down just a little.   
Meantime, his fingers were rubbing over your swollen clitoris as he started to kissing your neck in attempt of searching over your pulse point.  
"You see what you're doing to me, now I am going to fill you up, love," he growled loudly and did as he said. His hips stuttered and man filled you up to the brim with his warm, thick cum.

You bit inside of your cheek as you felt his full lips brushing over your heated skin.

Loud scream mixed with moan left your parted lips as you rolled head back, resting it over his chest.

When you felt how his cock started throbbing, almost in the same time your pussy started to clench spasmodically, rhythmically, triggering his cum. As soon as he shot his load in your heated core, your release overwhelmed your body and you trembled all over your features as your cums mixed within your pussy.  
"Oh, Gosh," you mumbled with shaking voice.

Hux chuckled and kissed your cheek.  
"You see? For once you were indeed a good girl," man praised and sighed, slowly pulling his flopped cock out of you. Rubbing his face, Hux lied down.

You gasped sadly at the emptiness in your still heated core and quickly joined him, placing your head on his chest, kissing wherever you could reach.

Hux sighed softly and looked at the ceiling, his hand gently played with your hair to massage your scalp after pulling on your hair. He didn't say a word, after some time of calmness the dark thoughts returned back to him.

"Have you ever thought about let go of all this?," You whispered, enjoying his touch. "I wish we could just... Escape."

Armitage only shook his head.  
"This is a ridiculous idea, Y/N. Time to sleep," he said and looked at you. "There is no escape."

You frowned at his words and tilted head to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean, no escape? It's easier than you think. And it's what we should have done months ago," you said.

He chuckled.  
"If it was so simple then why have I spent my whole life on here, being buried in this shit? Huh?," Hux snapped. "If it would be so easy I would have left earlier."

He was right partially and you knew it deep inside yet didn't want to admit it.  
Placing head back on his bare chest, you listened to his heartbeat for a while.  
"I won't die here...," You whispered as cold shiver ran down your spine.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your forehead.  
"You won't die, I will make sure to pull you out of here before they realize I am the spy," Hux whispered, rubbing your arm.

You listened to him trying your best to calm yourself down.  
"I am not going anywhere without you, Armitage," you stated firmly and sat up, covering yourself with his dating sheets. "You think I'll leave you for certain death? Never," you growled deeply, your hands clenched into fists. "I wouldn't be as brave as you are to spy First Order for Resistance. You're doing a good thing," you placed your palm on his shoulder and stroked him there. "If rumours are real and Palpatine is alive... He'll kill everyone as soon as he won't need us to fulfill his homicidal plan anymore. So none of us will walk out of this alive in the end..."

"You are more important than I am, Y/N! Do you like it or not, I'll make sure that you are gone from here before storm will come!," He snapped at you loudly.  
"And sadly rumors are true, Y/N," Armitage added.

His tone brought tears into your eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere without the only person that keeps me alive through all that madness," you said openly as you got up from his bed and started dressing up. "If they'll find out about you, they'll kill you without blink of an eye, especially Ren or Pryde. And I won't be looking at this idly by."

"You don't have to leave," Hux said like he wouldn't listen to the words you just said, his eyes never left your body. "Stay here tonight."

"Did you listen to me?," You asked seriously and looked at him as you buttoned your shirt. "I'm not going to sit here, doing nothing, wasting time that we are already lacking," you told him and walked back to his bed to sit on the edge. "Please. Let's run away together. Before they'll realize what happened, we'll be safe at Resistance hideout."

"Did you listen to me?," Hux asked you the same question, looking into your eyes. "There is no hope, if you want then run. For me there is no hope left."

"Why are you like this? Why are you giving up so easily?!," You raised your voice as tears rolled down your cheeks.

"I am not giving up, love. I am a realist, whatever will happen to me, it's already written somewhere above. Running away from it won't change anything," he shrugged.

You didn't comment on his words, instead you got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find access key to one of the Fighters," you informed him. "I'm not going to let them catch you."

Millicent who was laying on the floor under general's bed got up and lazily stretched her back. Purring loudly she walked to you and rubbed herself against your legs once again.

Armitage sighed deeply and said nothing, shaking his head gently.

You gently pushed cat aside, then you left his chamber.

Armitage watched you leaving his room.  
He never wanted to make you cry, this never was his plan. All he has wanted was to make sure you were safe and happy, with or without him. 

Armitage knew that there was no hope for him and the fact you didn't accept it made him angry.

"Fucking cunt!," He roared and pushed few books that were placed in his desk aside so they fell on the floor with rumble.

Hux demolished his whole room, throwing and breaking every possible thing.

Finally, when the anger vanished almost fully, he sank down to his knees watching the whole mess he made. 

Millicent who hid under his bed, joined him when he calmed down. Orange kitten simply meowed and patted Hux's leg with her little paw.

General sat on the floor and took cat on his lap, he rubbed her under chin.   
"What have I done, Millie? Why did I let her go? She's too young, too innocent...," Armitage whispered feeling like his heart was pounding hardly inside his chest.

Cat looked up at him with its big eyes and meowed again like she would be judging his passivity but soon cat closed its eyes and rolled in a ball on his owner's lap.

Hux let out a sigh and rubbed his temple.   
I'll talk to her at morning, he promised to himself. And we'll create a plan. Who's the meanest dick in the galaxy after all?! And I won't let Ren win. Ever.


	2. The thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When situation between you and Hux normalizes, another threat appears on the horizon, in the guise of Allegiant General Pryde himself. After Pryde mistreats you, Hux reacts immediately. The bad blood only festers, leading slowly to more violence. Later, after steamy time together, Hux and you witness an emergency alert which sets everyone on their feet. What's going to happen?

Two days have just flown right by.

After the situation between you and Armitage calmed down, the two of you spoke several times about any opportunity of getting out of the war, unfortunately at every turn you were reaching the same conclusions. It was impossible to escape the conflict, especially now when Allegiant General Pryde was looking for the spy.  
The truth was that the spy has been sought after since the previous Supreme Leader was got killed by Kylo Ren.

That day you were alone on the bridge due to fact Hux, along with other important figures, was sent to inspect the troops in hangar.

You, however, were told to stay on the bridge and make sure the ship is on the course. It didn't raise a red flag, though it wasn't a common situation when almost no one was present on the bridge.

Reading the report, you sipped bitter coffee from your mug. It was when you heard footsteps. Rising you head from above pile of papers, you spotted Allegiant General Pryde himself.

Dressed in fitted, black uniform, man entered the bridge and threw you mean glance.

"Allegiant General," you greeted him briefly nodding your head.

Pryde nodded his head and slowly walked closer to you. "Deputy Y/L/N," man nodded looking right at you.

After the short moment of silence, Pryde decided to start his little plan.

"I hope your last night with general Hux was a real fun," Enric said with a nasty smile, and without warning grabbed your hand and twisted it in a painful way to keep it behind your back. "I good know you're Hux's slut and I'm sure you know more than we all could even think. I have ears everywhere, Y/L/N, I know more than you think, and I'll make sure to find out everything you're hiding," he growled against your ear, brushing his cheek against yours. "And later I'll gut you and this fucking ginger bastard."

Shivering at his tone, you swallowed before replying. "I know nothing, I told you this many times, Enric. These are just rumours which have been spread around and which are completely without foundation," snorting loudly you tilted head aside due to his awfully malodour that almost made you vomit.

Man chuckled darkly and inhaled scent of your hair, grunting deeply. "Well, let's face it, if Hux gets all tensed around me nor Supreme Leader, it has to mean something, hasn't it?"

After these words he licked your cheek with tip of his tongue and you closed eyes shut instantly, preventing tears that formed in corners of your eyes from rolling down you face.

He hummed. "Mmm, you taste so sweetly, Y/N, I know now why Hux is all over you."  
Allegiant General cupped your face in his hands and tried to pull you into a kiss but suddenly he was pulled away by someone.

"How dare you?!," All you heard was Hux's raised voice. Ginger general hardly pulled Pryde away from you only to slap him right in the face. "How dare you touch her?!," Armitage yelled loudly, his face remained like an unshaken facade as he reached hand to you. "Y/N."

You quickly got up from your place and stood by Armitage's side, squeezing his arm tightly, shaking all over your body.

"I'll rip your fucking hands off if you'll try to put them on her ever again," Hux snapped at Pryde who was rubbing his cheek, smiling wryly.

"You won't have time, Hux," Enric answered with awful grin on his face. "I keep my eye on you, don't you forget about it."

It was the moment when Kylo Ren entered the bridge, his heavy, combat boots knocking loudly against the polished, metal floor.  
"Allegiant General Pryde," Kylo's modified voice echoed around the room as he spoke. "I've heard we tracked fugitives on Kijimi. Report."

Pryde was taken aback by sudden presence of Supreme Leader. He looked at Ren, still rubbing his cheek with his gloved palm. "Sir, we...," He started hesitantly.

But you interrupted as you snapped your back up. "Indeed, sir, our envoys on Kijimi corroborated this information," chanting, you looked right at him, observing his helmet.

Ren only nodded. "Good. Prepare my ship. Me and Knights of Ren are going to find them."

"Sir, with all due respect, wouldn't it be faster and easier to blow the planet up? We dispose a laser cannon and...," Hux stopped his sentence as soon as Ren raised his hand and pointed the finger.

"I want to get them alive, General Hux," Kylo responded quickly. He moved his glance on you. "Y/N, keep the Star Killer on course," man ordered coldly, then he left the bridge. 

You calmed down when Kylo vanished out of your sight but shivered when your glance moved to Pryde again.

"You heard what our Supreme Leader ordered," you told him coldly. "Keep the ship on course, Pryde."

Hux squeezed your forearm and led you out of the bridge.

The two of you were walking along one of many corridors of the ship, arm in arm.

"What did he want from you?," Hux asked and glared at you briefly.

"Answers," you replied quietly. "Don't worry, I told him nothing."

"I know you didn't," he assured you as you stepped into your shared chamber. "I trust you like no one else."

You took a seat on the couch and sighed, taking jacket of your uniform off. "I need a nap, I need to rest... I feel awful mentally," you informed him.

Hux walked to you and petted your head gently. "I know. I'm exhausted too. Don't worry, I'll find a way to take us from here. There has to be something, a way or something."

You took a hold of his palm and kissed its top gently. "I know, Armitage. It won't be easy, every possible way out of the ship is guarded, especially the main sluice," you sighed. "Let's not think about this for now, it does lead to nothing. I go take a shower, I need to wash Pryde's smell away from my skin," you told him as you slowly stripped from your clothes and walked the the bathroom.

Armitage watched as you walked away before removing his own coat and rest of his clothes shortly after.

By the time he got to you, the water was already running.

Hux removed his boxers and quietly stepped into shower. His arms wrapped around your waist as he placed gently kisses to your bare shoulder.

Humming loudly you reached hand back to rest it on his nape. "I'm so tired of all this mess going around, truly, Armitage. And now Pryde added to it. He pushes me over my edge," you mumbled reluctantly.

Armitage hushed you. "Don't, let's not talk about this. Just relax, and focus on the water," he whispered and continued with his kisses, moving them to your nape, and then to other shoulder. His hand roamed your body, gently stroking your skin.

You sucked your lower lip in and hummed deeply. Following his order you rested your forearms against the wall of the shower, sticking your butt towards him a little.

"That's it. Now, there are only you and me here, Y/N," Armitage said as his hand traveled between your legs to gently massage your clit. "There is no problems, no Ren, and no Pryde."  
Soon, two of his fingers slipped inside of you, moving lazily while his thumb played with your clit.

Your lips were parted when you let out a shaky breath. Oh, how good he knew you and all of your weak spots!

You moaned lowly and pressed your cheek to the wall as well.

Breathing in the heat and the steam, you let the warm water fall all around your figure. It felt so amazing, to be so close with the man you loved.

He chuckled and continued, picking up the pace. His fingers worked fast, curving from time to time only to tease back against the wall, Hux got down on his knees. "Now, let's see how will you deal with it," Armitage raved and licked your clit few times before wrapping his lips around it, his fingers slipped back into their place deep inside of you.

Your head rolled back and rested its back on the cold, wet wall. You gasped loudly and slipped one of your hands into his wet, ginger hair. Other one started playing with your breasts. "Fuck, Hux...," You managed to blurt weakly, in shaky tone as you rolled hips to increase the friction he was offering you. 

You parted your thighs a little more to provide him better access to your pussy. "Holy Force, what are you doing to me..."

Armitage looked at you with smile, licking his lips. "Oh, you are so sweet, Y/N," he purred slowly getting back on his feet. He kissed you so you could taste yourself on his tongue.

You smiled at your man when you broke the kiss and switched the places with him, then it was you who got down on your knees.  
Instantly, you wrapped your palm around his half-erected shaft and pumped it few times before taking it into your mouth.

Armitage smiled and moved hand through your hair. "You are such a good girl."

"Right?," You teased as you pulled his cock out of your mouth for a little while. "Only for you, Hux."  
You shoved his shaft back deep down your throat, gagging yourself a little as you sucked on him at the same time.

Hux laughed shortly, closing his eyes.  
He let out a soft sigh enjoying the feeling of you swallowing his cock.

Bobbing head back and forth, you squeezed his balls lightly.  
You slipped him out of your mouth and spat on his tip, spreading the saliva over his length by using your palm. Then you ran tip of your tongue along vein on the lower part of his cock.

"Oh, Y/N. You will make me cum soon," he purred moving your wet hair off your face to have a better look on your facial.

You sucked on him harder than before, your pace increased and you slipped hand between your thighs to finger yourself.

When Hux's cock throbbed, you pulled him out of your mouth and started pumping hand around his shaft, treating to make him cum.  
You looked up at him and licked your lips.

"Fuck, Y/N!," Hux growled loudly and soon cum all over your face. Armitage looked at you proudly with a smirk dancing over his full lips. "Look at yourself, that pretty, little face of yours, all marked by me."

You wiped his thick cum with your fingers and licked them clean humming as you did. "Bitter like coffee, I like it," you exclaimed happily as you got up from your knees and kissed his jawline.

Armitage giggled and pulled you into a kiss. He pulled away moment later.  
"Now, be a good girl and clean yourself up, okay?"

You nodded and licked your lips. "Of course... But where are you going?"

"I need to dry myself. I can't go out being whole wet, right?," He asked with smile.

You nodded and looked as he stepped out of the shower.

\---------

Rest of the day the two of you spent in the room.

Armitage was sitting at his desk, writing some things down in report, sipping coffee from his mug from time to time while you were laying on the couch reading a book and stroking Millicent's back.

Armitage sighed quietly looking at you.  
You looked so soft and sweet. He enjoyed the view for longer moment.  
"I wish that every day could be like this, love."

His sweet time pulled you out of thoughtfulness. Sending him a smile, you nodded your head. "Yes."

Armitage looked at you for a moment.  
He wished he could really provide you a better life, better than the First Order. You deserved so much more.

Letting out another quiet sigh he returned to his work.

Suddenly there was a loud, metalic sound of siren repeated three times, with male voice following.  
The ship's approaching, said the voice.

You looked at Armitage.

Armitage looked confused and pointed his finger at you. "You stay here. I will go and check what's going on," he said before leaving the room.

You nodded reluctantly but as soon as he walked out of the door, you got up and walked to the wardrobe to pull your coat out.

\-------

Group of stormtroopers were leading Finn, Poe and Chewbacca to Allegiant General. Both men were having their hands tied behind their back while Chewie's paws were in magnetic handcuffs in front of him.

Soon Hux joined the group. It wasn't hard for him to locate them, he was General after all.

Faking a smile, Armitage approached the conduct. "Good job for once, troops. Now, move your asses and escort them to Supreme Leader himself."

Hux lead the troopers and prisoners to upper deck and there, around the elevator, he stopped. "Perhaps I have a better idea. Let's finish them here, on the spot. I can assure you, soldiers that we'll be rewarded by Kylo Ren," he said and watched as stormtroopers raised their guns, awaiting for the order.

Suddenly Hux janked the weapon from one of the soldiers. "I want to do this by myself."

Soldiers looked at each other confused but didn't try to stop general, they just stood behind him, waiting.

Hux counted to three in his mind and suddenly turned around to shoot three soldiers easily.

Finn, who was kneeling on the cold floor with his arms wrapped at the back of his head shifted in the place when he heard gunshots.  
When he turned head back, he fell on his butt and crawled a little further from Hux, trying to pull Dameron by hand. "What the hell?!," Former stormtrooper hissed with cocked eyebrows as his glance stopped on bodies of dead soldiers.

Hux frowned and snorted. "I'm the spy. We don't have much time," he claimed.

"I knew it!," Poe almost clapped his hands when he got up from the floor.

Finn glared at his friend in disbelief. "No, you did not!," He scoffed Dameron.

Chewbacca only roared on surprise.

Hux rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, he opened it with a special code, then looked at the rest. "Millennium Falcon is in the hangar, in the left bay. Better move before someone else will catch you," he said coldly.

Hux didn't have to reply twice, at least not to Poe who obeyed order-alike announcement and jumped into the elevator along Chewbacca.

Finn did same but stopped himself from pressing the button. Young man walked out on the corridor again. "Why?," He asked. "Why are you doing this, Hux? I know you too long, it stinks."

Hux shrugged. "I don't really care who will win as long as Ren loses," he answered bluntly. "Now, before you go, shoot me in the arm."

Finn frowned. Oh, he would gladly shot that man but in the chest, he thought to himself briefly but aimed his blaster at ginger man eventually. Yet, instead of shooting the arm, he shoot man's thigh.

Finn jumped to the elevator again and pressed the button.

"Thanks, Hugs!," Poe managed to yell as well before elevator door closed.

Hux yelled in pain as he fell on the floor, he wasn't ready for the shot at all. "Fuck!," He snorted pressing hand to the wound, hot blood was streaming between his slender fingers.

Meantime, you left the chamber and was heading to the bridge, you wanted to make sure the information from speakers didn't mean anything bad to you or Hux.

On your way to the main part of the ship you were so stressed that you didn't notice someone who was following you since you left the chamber.

When you turned around the corner of another corridor you were hit hardly in the back of your head. The aim sent you to the floor in the blink of an eye.  
Grunting from pain you managed to roll on your back. The last thing you spotted was tall figure dressed all in black, which was leaning toward you with a bag held in the hand. Second later you felt another blow, this time aimed to your face. It was when your mind was consumed by overwhelming darkness.


End file.
